stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Like the Rain
| name = Like the Rain | image = baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 4 | ep_num = 5 | code = 30 | writer = | originaldate = 2008 | stardate = 54300 | year = 2377 | prev = Against the Wind | next = Slow Burn }} Summary captain Jenna Carson uses a survey mission to spend some time with her friends. Meanwhile, XO Bernie Tyler reunites with his old flame Log Entries All logs recorded by Jenna Carson :Captain’s Log, Stardate 54300, Ottawa is continuing to explore Cardassian territory. In addition, there have been numerous reports of piracy in our sector. So far, we have not encountered any traffic out of the ordinary. :Captain’s Personal Log, Supplemental: Runabout ''Verdigris departing for an overnight survey mission. We are to collect soil samples and compile sensor information from the surface. In addition, I’m hoping to get a chance to have some time with old friends.'' :Captain’s Log, Stardate 54302.2: Runabout ''Verdigris remains stranded on Grecon IV awaiting pickup by Ottawa. Meanwhile, I have been drafting a report on the mineral deposits on this planet.'' :Captain’s Log, Stardate 54304.5: We have arrived back aboard ''Ottawa and are reviewing recent events.'' Memorable quotes :"What, and miss all of the fun. This reminds me of when we were kids." :"Are you talking about our camp out on Deneva. Just as soon as we headed out, the planet’s weather modification system failed." :"Yeah, that’s how I remember. It poured the whole time, but we had a lot of fun." ::— Jenna Carson and Susan Cassoday :"Still, it seems like we keep running into obstacles in getting the com fixed." :"Compared to what we’ve been through, this is a piece of cake." ::— Susan Cassoday and Sonya Fiehrer :"Maybe we could do something together after this is all over. We could both use a little leave, and I’m sure your brother-in-law would be more than happy to loan the Kennedy Compound to us." ::— Bernie Tyler :"Just like old times. So, what was it that attracted you to me in the first place." :"I’d say your infectious personality, great sense of humor, and your lovely figure." :"You men are all the same. At least you put personality and humor above looks." :"Still, looks certainly can’t hurt, and they certainly drew me in. I still remember this shy young ensign aboard the ''Tien An Men." :"''You approached me in the mess hall and asked if you could join me for my meal." :"I got you talking when we traded academy stories." :"Soon after that, I was spending most of my free time with you." :"And you hooked me with your personality." ::— Bernie Tyler and Roslyn, on how they met :"I bet 5 slips that Roslyn is in that turbocar as well." :"That’s too easy. Seven slips that they will be snogging each other when that lift opens on the bridge." :"Deal." ::— Jenna Carson and Sonya Fiehrer, on Bernie and Roslyn’s relationship :"I hate to interrupt; however, you just cost me seven strips of latinum." :"Sorry, captain, it won’t happen again." ::— Jenna Carson and Bernie Tyler Notes *The title comes from a 1996 song by . *Although there have been stories focused on other characters, this is the first (and, so far, only) story where the primary character, Patrick Ingrum, does not appear. References Carson, Jenna; Cassoday, Susan; Deneva; Fiehrer, Sonya; Grecon IV; ; latinum; ; ; Roslyn; ; Tyler, Bernie; External links *Like the Rain Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 30